


I Promise, I'll Protect You

by SouthsidePrincess



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsidePrincess/pseuds/SouthsidePrincess
Summary: You work at Pop's and when Ghoulies give you trouble a certain brown eyed Southsider comes to your resure. (I'm bad at summaries)





	I Promise, I'll Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a really long time but I'm taking another stab at it. Please be kind, and I would appreciate feedback. If this goes over well I may add more chapter because I like how it started off. Let me know what you think.

*Third Person POV*

[Y/N] was working her normal shift at Pop's, the late shift. 12 am to 6 am where little to no one showed up, and nothing exciting happened. There was a current terf war occurring on the South side, but the last thing you expected to see were 4 Ghoulies walking into Pop's at 3 am.

*Your POV*

"Hey Sugar mind taking our order?" One of the Ghoulies called from their booth in the corner. You looked to the cook, Jordan, as if to tell him if anything happened call the sheriff. He nods acknowledging he understands.

You walk over and give them a fake smile, "Hello, my name is [Y/N] what can I get for you?" She asks trying not to show that she's a little scared of them. They were ruthless and had no rhyme or reason for doing what they did.

The first male with black face paint around his eyes smirks looking you up and down making your body tremble a little. He chuckles as he notices what he does a sly grin curling up, "How about we have for dessert?" The other three, one girl and 2 more guys laugh at what seems to be the leader. "But first we want fries, and burger," he says his eyes racking her again as you stand there writing it down.

You quickly take that chance to leave and head back to where Jordan is not answering his first question. "3 burgers and 3 sets of fries," you say as your hands are visibly shaking. There's a chime of the bell that tells you people are coming in and you hope and pray its not more Ghoulies.

You take a deep breath and turn releasing it realizing its 4 Southside Serpents and relief washes over your body. There are two things the Serpents hated, Ghoulies and hurting women, you walked over and gave them a smile, almost a thankful one, "Hi, my name is [Y/N] what would you like?" Your eyes flick up and meet a pair of deep brown ones looking at you intently.

*Sweet Pea's POV*

I watch as the cute [Y/E/C] eyed waitress came up to take our order, she almost looked relieved to see us as I looked back behind me seeing a pack of Ghoulies and I'm pretty sure I know what happened. My friends order their food then her eyes meet mine, "Hey, I'm Sweet Pea, are they bothering you?" I ask her quietly so they don't hear our conversation.

She gives a light shrug her voice coming out shaky, "T-They're just kinda scary." She says with a light chuckle but her eyes say so much more. She goes and puts our order in and my eyes never leave her even turning a bit watching her go wait on the Ghoulies.

They say some pretty lewd things to her. I let out a growl under my breath as my anger gets the better of me, fangs my best friend puts his hand on my white knuckles, "breathe man, you don't need to kill them in front of her." He says with a smirk before crossing his arms.

Toni pipes up, "Yeah just cause you think shes cute do-."

I cut her off with a glare "It's not just that, you know how I feel about them taking advantage of girls." I mutter as I look back at her watching her walk away from them taking small breathes to calm her nerves. My eyes followed her to the back as she collapsed against the counter the man who was cooking placing his hand on her back. A twinge of jealousy sparks through my body as my eyes shoot daggers at the cook, I'm not completely sure where that came from.

*Your POV*

You look up from where you are leaning against the counter, your eyes scanning the diner and meeting those of the handsome Southsider, his eyes immediately soften when they rach yours. You notice the other three leave but he stays there even after the Ghoulies leave, you walk over and sit down with your burger and milkshake. "Why are you here so late, Sweet Pea?" You question.

He looks to read your name tag you assume, "Well [Y/N], I really dislike Ghoulies, and I saw how uncomfortable you were with them." He says looking back behind him, "So I figured I'd sit right here until your shift was over." His voice was deep, and rough, he sounded tired.

"Well I am good now, and my shift is over how about you go and get some sleep." She smiled looking at his tired eyes. You placed your hand on his cheek that looked like it has a bruise on it, he pulled away a bit not being used to affection. You smiled and pulled your hand away understanding.

He looked outside the window for some reason. "I don't see a car, let me drive you home in case the Ghoulies are waiting for you." He said seriously to which you nodded deciding it would be nice not to walk the 30 minutes home. 

*Sweet Pea's POV*

I watch as [Y/N]'s face turned into a smile when I offered her a ride home, I don't know what is was about this girl but I wanted to protect her. Maybe it was because of how she laughed instead of being scared of us, or the way she apologetically smiled at me, a Serpent, her [Y/E/C] eyes shining with a sparkle I've never seen in another person.

I took her out to my bike smiling as she looked a little hesitant, "Come on I don't bite, unless you want me to." I laughed a bit and looked at her. 

Her eyes rolled and she scoffed, "You could only be so lucky." She shot back, feisty I like that. 

I handed her my helmet and straddled the back, she hopped on the back her arms sitting at her sides, "Hold on tight, princess." She smiled at that and I revved my engine and took off, her arms found their way around me, I couldn't help but grin. We got to the address she gave me, a nice apartment on the Northside, it made me wonder if she lived alone. She got off the bike and I walked her to the door, "Well, I hope you have a good night." 

I turn to leave and she catches my arm, "Sweet Pea, Why did you want to help me?" her eyes shine with confusion. 

I smile and look at her, "I don't know [Y/N], but I promise, I'll protect you."


End file.
